Black Heart Black Abyss
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Bella...my Bella. I whispered staring down at her.I'm not Bella anymore. I'm IzB. Bella died two years ago, when you chose your gang over me! She spat. And for a second I saw hurt flash through her eyes. Edw What the hell? IzB?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Okay...everyone is human in this story. Bella is 20, Edward is 21, Alice is 20, Jasper is 21, Rosalie is 20, Emmett is 21, Carlisle is 23, Esme is 21. So they all are young.****If your confused by this chapter all the answers will come later in the story! Please read and review! Thanks! **

**Bella POV:**

I jumped over the wire fence, followed by my gang, and snuck into the bush.

"Ro take left. Al take right. S follow me." I instructed as I started forward toward's the building.

**Edward POV:**

I hid in the bushes, waiting.

My gang was around me waiting for the signal. Emmett to my right, Jasper my left, and Carlisle behind me.

I saw a figure in gray come from the left side, and another on the right.

"Emmett, Jasper." I instructed pointing to the two.

**Bella POV:**

I got down on my knee's, and started to pick the lock on the door.

S stood behind me, keeping me covered just in case.

_Click_

Got it!

I cautiously opened the door, and crept in.

I jumped over the red laser beem, hardly visible, to the eye.

"Oh..god." I whispered when I saw the hall full of laser beems, going from the ceiling to the floor.

"Um...can you get through it?" S asked.

"Not with what I am wearing..." I whispered back.

I then noticed the key pad.

"S what is the name of this building?" I asked.

"Um...Gold Stock. Why?

_Okay. G-O-L-D S-T-O-C-K..._

_S-T-O-L-D..._

_That's it. Stold!_

_They stole the money...it only makes since._

"The password is Stold. Only they would be stupid enough to make it that easy, and make it a made up word." I whispered typing in the first password.

The floor laser beem was now gone.

"Okay...what is the name of the town?" I asked.

"Seattle." She answered looking around.

_Hmm...We are in Seattle, which in Washington._

_17. There are 17 letters, plus the 17 men who run this._

_17+17 34. The number is 34._

I typed in 34, and the laser beem on the ceiling was now gone.

"Okay, one more. Um...What is the owners name?" I asked.

"I think it's Abaddon."

_Abaddon. Is it Abaddon Samuel Ravana?_

_ASR, that's it._

"Okay, and were in."

**Edward POV:**

Carlisle and I snuck around to the front, while the figures in gray were distracted.

We got into the house, and noticed the laser beems were off.

Somebody was here.

"Shh..." I whispered putting my finger to my lips.

He nodded.

We crept down the hall to see, two figures unlocking the vault.

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled barging into the room.

They jumped in shock.

One of the figures was in black, like myself, and the other in gray. They both had black ski masks on their faces.

They looked at each other quickly before nodding, and running.

"Get them." I shouted to Carlisle.

I took after the one in black, and him after the one in gray.

I tackled them to the ground, and was on top.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle do the same.

I pulled their hood down, and started to pull the ski mask off.

"Bella?" I yelled in shock.

She stared at me, anger in her eyes.

"Get off of me." She said through clenched teeth.

She started to push me off, so I put both of her arms above her head, in my left hand, and my legs on either side of her waist.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I whispered.

"None of your damn buisness." She sneered.

I saw that the other person was a women also.

"Carlisle take her to the car." I said.

He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, and walked out.

"Bella...my Bella." I whispered staring down at her.

"I'm not Bella anymore. I'm Iz-B. Bella died two years ago, when you chose your gang over me!" She spat. And for a second I saw hurt flash through her eyes.

I leaned down, and pressed my lips softly to hers. She surprised me when she kissed me back.

Her lips were soft. They were softer than rose petals, and tasted sweet.

If I could kiss her lips forever I would.

"Edw- What the hell?"

"Iz-B?"


	2. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
